Fairy Tail: Mugiwara Arc
by TheDevil Maric
Summary: The Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, has been deceased for many years now. But the annual passing of the One Piece hasn't, and with that, a new generation passes on. Monkey D. Luke, has gone to the Island of Zou to train for preparation for the New World. But, he must face a final test.. Living in a different world, literally.
1. Lost Bolt Chapter: 1

**This will be my FIRST One Piece Story. Of course, I chose Fairy Tail to crossover first, because One Piece x Rosario + Vampire is gonna be a different kind, but these both have the same main character. Monkey D. Luke, Grandson of Monkey D. Luffy and Boa Hancock, and son of Monkey D. Lucas. (The Father and Son have same name, but our main character goes by Luke so he doesn't get mixed up with his dad.)**

* * *

The hat that set many pirates along the Grand Line, including Monkey D. Luffy, the Straw Hat that had made his crew's name known to the whole world. Walking up to it was a man who had worn a hoodie that's sleeves were short as a T-Shirt. WIth blue shorts that reached right below his knees, and sandals that were in a Sengoku Age fashion.

"Gramps.. I _will_ make it to where you did." This boy was Monkey D. Luke, a man who had sworn to reach his grandfather's level as a Pirate King. "Hurry up, Luke, I wan't you to be able to reach that full potential of yours." His father, Monkey D. Lucas called.

"Yeah!" He picked up the hat and put it on while running toward him. "I'm going to use my Rift Hole ability to send you to another Dimension, ya hear?" Lucas said, "I don't really get it, but sure." Luke nodded. A portal had opened in front of them, "This will be your home for as long as you need, don't worry about being here, I'll send a clone of your exact personality out until you return." the boy's father explained, Luke smirking, "So, if that clone makes Pirate King, I guess I'll just have to beat him out of my spot!" Luke was excited, he wanted to see how strong he'd get compared to now.

"I guess that's a way of putting it.. Now go, my son." Lucas was proud to see his son being able to be just like his father, well.. In the good way. "Alright, Tou-chan!" Luke stepped forward and into the portal. "W-Wait!" Lucas tried to stop the portal, but it closed before he could, "That wasn't the right world.." he sighed and sweat dropped.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Mugiwara Arc  
Chapter - Arrival of Straw Hat**

"What did you call me, Ice Princess?!" Natsu Dragneel had gotten into another fight with Gray Fullbuster, who had gotten to the Dragon Slayer's last nerve. "I said quit spitting fire on me, Heat Breathe!" Gray shot back, which made them clash heads. Erza Scarlet had walked into the room.

"Enough fighting you two!" She shoved both of their heads back which made them both have neck pops.

(This takes place right before the Fantasia Festival, so no, Lightning Flame Dragon Mode and Fire Dragon King Mode don't appear.. Yet.)

A light soon appeared behind them that had released Luke and he crashed onto the table. "Ow.. That hurt.." He said, "Huh? Where am I? Who are you?" Luke stood and asked the three in front of him. "We'd like to know your name.. As well as if we can trust you or not?" Erza pulled out a sword in his face, "E-EH?!" Luke leaned back, "I'm Luke.. and.. Yeah, you can trust me." the rubber man smiled.

Makarov had stepped in, "What's the issue here?" he asked, before seeing Luke sitting on the ground and Erza pointing a sword toward him. "Erza, calm down!" He shouted, Erza dismissing her weapon, "But master, he just fell from the ceiling! He could have been spying on us or something!"

"Erza, he might have been interested on hearing plans about the Fantasia Parade.. Or just sightseeing the beautiful town of Magnolia." Makarov walked in with reasonable choices. "What's a Fantasia?" Luke's question made an awkward silence appear in the room.

"It's a Parade we all do in celebration of Fairy Tail and the town of Magnolia being able to work together." Natsu walked up to him and kneeled down, "I'm Natsu." he said as he helped the rubber man up.

"So it's like a Festival for teamwork?" Luke asked, remembering the times his Grandpa and his Crew used to always have meals with each other at big places to celebrate the fact that they were able to cooperate for so long.

"Yeah." Natsu replied, "I think we're gonna get along just fine!" he said as he wrapped his arm around Luke's neck like he does with all his friends on a happy mood. "W-Wait, Natsu!" Erza was about to go in pursuit, but Gray grabbed her shoulder. "Let him be, obviously this guy is trustworthy."

* * *

Luke and Natsu walked into the guildhall, "You know, do you wanna join our Guild?" Natsu asked, "Guild?" Luke was confused. "It's a big group where you can join to do jobs and make friends." Natsu explained, "Like a crew?" Luke asked, "Mmhm." Natsu nodded, smiling.

"Alright, I'll join, I need money to buy Meat anyway." Luke said as he walked around, "So, where do I sign up? Is it like a test or something?" he asked. "Nah, just gotta go to Gramps and ask to join." Natsu answered his question, Luke nodded, "So, where is he now?" the rubber man asked.

* * *

Makarov was sitting in his office, looking up to the ceiling, ' _That boy.. He had pure eyes.. I haven't seen eyes that pure since I first met Natsu as a boy.._ ' Makarov thought to himself, then he noticed his door open. "Um, Jiji?" Luke's head popped in, "Yes, my boy?" Makarov looked to who it was.

"Can I join uh.. Fammy Whale?" Luke asked as he walked in, "My boy, it's Fairy Tail.. and why not, you have no home, I take it?" Makarov asked, the rubber man nodding. "Well, that would mean that you're gonna need a place to work." Luke nodded again, "Do Fairy's even have tails? Do they even exist? That is a mystery that can become an adventure.. That is the meaning of Fairy Tail.. I'd like to welcome you.." Makarov said, "Monkey D. Luke, to the guild we call our family."

Luke smiled. If everyone treated in the guild treated each other like family, that means that he has a chance to make a lot of new friends and get to know a lot of people in the guild. Luke turned to the door as he saw a girl with white long hair walk in, all the bangs on her head tied up on a singular bow.

* * *

Natsu stood outside of the Fairy Tail Guildhall with his feline partner, Happy. The cat was pecking a paper, in response to his poke, it moved a bit forward. "I wonder what it is.." Natsu said, "Aye." Happy responded, then a blonde haired girl with long hair tied into two pony tails at the sides walked up. "Hey, Natsu.. What's going on in there?" She asked.

"Oh, hey Lucy. In there? Fairy Tail's getting a new member?" Natsu said, Lucy's head soon sank, ' _All the previous new members just added to the destruction that happens every day.._ ' she gained a wave of depression. ' _That means I won't be able to pay the Monthly Rent.. Heck! I won't even be able to afford the repairs of the GUILD HALL!_ ' Lucy said in her thoughts.

"I think he's got the crest on now!" Natsu stood and smiled, "Come on, Happy! Let's see if he'll join Team Natsu!" he began to run into the guild hall. "Aye sir!" Happy flew not far behind as they both took entrance. Lucy sighed, "Here we go, another destructive idiot.."

* * *

Luke walked out of the room with a new jacket, a red leather jacket with the left arm that had a sleeve that went just below his elbow and the other having being rolled up to go just below his shoulder, under the rolled up sleeve was a black Fairy Tail mark. Both sleeves' ends had a mane like cloth that was comfortable for the wearer. Of course, he hadn't worn a shirt underneath, revealing the large scar that was shaped like a dinosaur's footprint from his disastrous training.

He also had a black pair of jeans that pant sleeves were rolled up to the bottom of his knees, revealing his legs. He had worn the same slippers, except the dust was cleaned off of them. He then punched his right hand into his left palm, "Time to get me some MEAT!" Luke smirked, "So, this is the job board, huh?"

Behind him, he could hear many voices.

"Hey, who's that?" "I don't know, do you?" "I know as much as you do, man." The male voices began to pile up.

"I used to have looks like those.." Macao sighed, remembering the days when he was the teen group, "Don't worry, new members means the Guild is as strong as it use to be." Wakaba sat down next to him.

Natsu and Lucy came in with Happy in between them. "Oi, Luke!" Natsu walked up, "Oh, Natsu." Luke turned to see Natsu. "How much does Meat cost around here?" Luke asked, "5 Jewel a piece." Lucy answered. "Wait.. That means.. With this much money I can buy over 10,000 pieces of MEAT?!" Luke gained stars for eyes and a line of drool nearly fell.

"Hold your horses.. This is your first mission, and I think you should go with us." Lucy said, "Awe, but why?" Luke and Natsu complained, "WHAT ARE _YOU_ COMPLAINING ABOUT?!" Lucy questioned.

* * *

 **Of course, the first Chapter is always my shortest. The Next Chapter of Fairy Tail: Mugiwara Arc.**

 **Chapter - Straw Hat's First Mission**

* * *

"Next time on Fairy Tail, Luke's first mission will be explosive!" Happy said.

 _Luke took stance for Gear Second, jumping forward in high speed and punching back a Beast. Luke then jumped backward, the beast following after. " **Armament: Arm!** " Luke's arm had hardened to black steel. " **Gum Gum: Jet Pistol!** " Luke hit the beast and sent him flying backwards._

"I really wonder what kind of magic Luke uses, I wanna see how strong he is in a good fight." Natsu added.

"Although.. When we get back, we find weird things in the sky." Lucy's voice panicked.

 _In the sky, were 400 orbs with Lightning bolts inside of them. "How do you like.. My Thunder Palace?" A blonde man with spiky hair walked forward. "HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Darn it, Laxus!" Natsu shouted.


	2. Lost Bolt Chapter: 2

**The New World.. A Land full of adventure, the seas all marked with great tales from great pirates. On the final end of that line is the Grand Treasure of the One Piece. Now it's the turn of the new Gum Gum Fruit User, Monkey D. Luke, to find the Legendary Treasure and become Pirate King.**

 **Although, his training on the Island of Zou ends with one final test.. A new world, where he can find himself a new set of friends in a place he'd never dreamed of. Will he prevail in this final test? Or will he come crashing down?**

"I'm gonna become.. The Pirate King!"

* * *

A train was riding over the large sea, inside was Lucy and Natsu. The Dragon Slayer could barely feel his legs as steam came out of his mouth as he felt like he had bucket of water in his stomach.

Lucy sighed, "Why did I get stuck with the sick one.. Hey! Luke! You wanna get down here?" the blonde asked as she looked up from the window. "Nah! I'm good up here." Luke replied, as he was sitting on the roof of the train. His smile could be seen from the farthest distance of the sea.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail  
Mugiwara Arc**

 **(Three Dragons Phase Opening) - Toumei Datta Sekai (English Fandub by DragonWorld)**

 **[Instrumental (Woah~ Oh oh! Woah~ Woah~ Woah oh oh! x2] - The Straw Hat lied on the table. A hand had soon grabbed it and placed it on a mop haired head, Monkey D. Luffy's. Luffy had walked up to his friends, then it flashed to Luke walking up to the Fairy Tail Guildhall.**

 **[What Is It That I Really Lost? The Day, I Fell Off My Path..?!] - Luke walked forward, looking up as he began to remember his Grandpa's journeys from his Dad's words.**

 **[..and What I Can I Really Learn.. From.. It..?!] - A spiky blonde haired teen sat on the stairway to the stage of the Cathedral, remembering as he was a child with Makarov as he looked up.**

 **[All in the Past.. Is Just A Phrase.. That I Learned..] - The Spiky Blonde stood up, three standing behind him as thunder fell. The blonde stepped forward and rose a smirk.**

 **[Finding the Light.. Is All That I.. Can Do.. For Now..!] - The Town of Magnolia was filled with magic bursts. Erza stood and lead her sword forward, the other members of Fairy Tail giving battle cries as response.**

 **[Saying Goodbye..! To.. My Fears.. Fin~ally, I get the Chance!] - Natsu punched back the blonde with a flary fist, landing on the ground. Natsu then jumped back and powered up a roar attack. Gajeel jumped off his shoulder and launched a club attack with his arm.**

 **[To move ahead of all.. The Pain!] - A ginger haired female had opened her eyes and Elfman in front of her had turned to stone. She kicked the frozen opponent back and jumped to dodge a flying sword.**

 **[Coming to~ My Own Senses.. Fin~ally, the Pain will END!** **] - Erza had charged forward and thrusted her sword forward, but missed the ginger girl as she swiftly spun to dodge.**

 **[Looking up to our own Hopes.. ONCE AGAIN! (Woah~ Oh oh! Woah~ Woah~ Woah Oh Oh!)] - The spiky haired blonde had his upper clothing completely torn off as he stood tall with his muscles burst out more. Luke landed on the ground, wearing a black cloak, sleeves rolled up, with red cloth straps wrapped around the V neck. As he looked up, the outlines of his skin glew bright pink with steam emerging.**

 **[ONCE AGAIN..! (Woah~ Oh oh! Woah~ Woah~ Woah Oh Oh!] - Luke stood and his fists turned to black colored steel, the two standing charging toward each other at immense speed and clashing. The Colors smoothing out to make it seem as if it was a painting.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Mugiwara Arc  
Chapter - Straw Hat's First Mission**

"Last Time on Fairy Tail, this new guy just fell from the sky!" Happy screamed in excitement.

 _The scene where Luke crashes into the table that's behind Erza, Natsu, and Gray plays. Erza then growls and begins questioning the young pirate._

"It's too bad he didn't show off any of his skills.." Natsu sighed. "Well, we'll get to see 'em this episode!" Happy cheered, "Yeah, we will!" Natsu said, fired up.

 _The scene that showcases Luke's_ Fairy Tail _accustomed outfit is played. A closeup is given to the Emblem on Luke's shoulder._

* * *

Luke, Natsu and Lucy looked toward the Town of Lanzia, a town known for its fame and fortune due to business. "I'm bored..!" Luke shouted to the sky impatiently, Lucy looking at the Job Request. "So.. How much do I get?" Lucy asked, "20%." Luke said. "ONLY 20%?!" Lucy had fake tears appear as she formed her pouting face. "Well, duh.. I need meat to fill me, Natsu's fine with his 30." Luke pointed back to Natsu.

"THAT'S STILL MORE THAN ME!" Lucy complained, Luke sighed and walked ahead. "Wait, where are you going?!" Lucy questioned, "TO SEE IF THEY'VE GOT ANYTHING TO EAT!" he shouted back, "Triple Dibs on that!" Natsu and Happy quickly followed. "WHY AM I STUCK WITH THE GUTSY IDIOTS?!" Lucy screamed to the sky.

Lucy then sighed, "At this rate.. It'll take years to pay just _1_ Month's rent." she sadly followed behind them.

* * *

A spiky haired blonde walked into a shop, sparks flaring up around him as he walked toward the owner. "Where's the Lacrima you promised?" He questioned, his temper staying at a medium high level. "Here ya go.. The Explosive Thunder Lacrima you asked for." The owner gave him a box full of lightning symbol filled orbs, "They're all _deadly_ , Mr. Laxus. I wouldn't use this for Child's Play, ya know.." he warned the customer.

Laxus scoffed, "Child's Play? My Plan? Oh, you have no idea what's in store for Magnolia.." he turned to take his leave after grabbing hold of the box. "I'll be back when the _fun_ 's over." Laxus smirked, he had disappeared at the mark of a lightning bolt.

"What a strange fellow.." The owner laughed to his heart's content.

* * *

Luke was looking at all the food shops, all he saw was Vegetables. "Man, I was expecting Fruits.. Or even Meat!" He had found himself a major letdown. Luke turned toward Natsu and Happy to see what they were staring at.

"Hey, Natsu.. Look at it.. It looks weird, don't ya think?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, kinda like a Turtle.. But without a shell and a black suit." Natsu looked at it closely.

"HEY! I have a name, and I'm a Frog ya know!" The "thing" said from inside the shop. "Oh, you're looking at that? That's just Kermit.. He's been sitting there for a while.. I just can't find anyone who'll adopt him." The shopkeeper of the pet store said, sweeping away some dust off her stairway. "It's annoying how much he talks."

"Hey, my voice is just fine." Kermit argued. "Is it edible?" Luke's only question was, "NO! I AM NOT FOOD!" Kermit screamed in fear. "Man.. I'm getting more and more hungry by the second." Luke could hear his stomach growl. "Come on, Natsu.. Let's go find the "Monsters" and get our bounty." Luke said as he ran toward the mountain, ' _Never thought_ I'd _be saying that.._ ' he said in his thoughts as he took off.

Natsu and Happy soon followed, "AYE SIR!" they both screamed in reply.

* * *

Luke had grown tired of waiting, he had been walking around the mountain for hours and not a single monster showed up. "Maybe their hiding somewhere.." Natsu said, "Huh? What are you talking about? They come out when they smell your flesh." Luke said. "Maybe where you came from, but here, monsters always have a place they want to protect before they come out of no where." Happy said, Luke nodded in response, "So, these monsters are smarter.."

Luke stood up and made a fist that he slammed onto his left hand. "I got it." Luke wrapped his arms around two trees in front of him. "Huh? What are ya gonna do?" Natsu asked, "I'm gonna find 'em! **Gum Gum: ROCKET!** " the rubber teen launched himself forward.

Lucy was running through the streets, until she looked up to see Luke flying through the air above her. The teen had screamed in joy as he felt the wind around him, "I think I see them!" he flung his around to grab one of the monsters he was hired to catch, " **Gum Gum: Snake Shot!** " he used some of his bioenergy to make electricity and shock the being he grabbed as he flew toward him.

"Huh?! Who the hell is this kid?!" The three bandits turned, they were extremely muscular and they hadn't looked anything pretty. "No wonder you guys are labeled monsters.." Natsu said as Happy dropped him next to Luke, "Alright, I'm Fired Up Now!"

Luke then stepped forward, then he took the stance, he placed his right fist to the ground, his other hand on his left bended knee as his body began to steam up. "Are you taunting us, kid?! Well, big mistake!" The one in the middle threw his fist forward, he widened his eyes as he saw Luke gone in an instance.

" **Gear Second!** " Luke said as he was in the air right behind the guy, " **Gum Gum: Jet Pistol!** " he threw his fist forward at bullet speed, knocking down the huge opponent from the back of his head. Luke landed on the ground and turned as the other two tried to stomp on him. Luke then faded in a blur and was in the air in front of them.

" **Gum Gum: STAMP GATTLING!** " He kicked at them in immense speed at rapid force as they were unable to counter. Natsu watched in awe as Luke easily took the three out, Luke then landed on the ground and stood tall, "Wait, Natsu.. It's not over." Luke could sense with his Haki that someone else was here.

" **Armament Haki: ARM!** " His left arm turned to black steel, he turned to the left as his eyes lit red, " **Gum Gum: Red Hawk!** " he threw his fist forward as it lit itself ablaze when he dragged it along the ground, lighting it. The big man that jumped out had been hit in the stomach and sent flying back into the bush.

"Wow.. He can use Fire Magic too.." Happy noted, "That was really cool!" Natsu jumped in excitement, "Hehe, thanks!" Luke smiled from the compliment. Natsu then turned, sniffing his nose, "They're getting up, guys!" he said. Luke got ready to fight by Armament igniting both of his fists.

The two of them got back to back, as Natsu ignited his fist with flames. "Now it's my turn to show what I'm made of!" The Dragon Slayer smirked as he jumped forward, " **Fire Dragon: CLAW!** " he made a spin kick to the one on his left, he then caught a strange smell.

"You smell different.. As in magic different." Natsu regarded, "Glad ya noticed, we use Magic Amplifier Tools.. changing our magic at will." the one he kicked said as he turned the dial on the device on his neck, a ice symbol appearing. " **COLD DAWN!** " He made the area around them freeze up, catching Natsu off guard as he slipped over. "Fine then.. **Fire Dragon: ROASTING BATH!** " He formulated an aura of flames that had burst out and melted the ice in the area, " **Fire Dragon: ROAR!** " Natsu fired flames from his mouth that hit his opponent and caused an explosion.

Luke slid away from a lightning orb and acid magic blast explosion mixed. "Alright, I've had enough! **Gum Gum: DOUBLE LASSO!** " Luke shot his arms forward and wrapped them around the two he was fighting, then he pulled them together and slammed them into each other. " **Gum Gum: Slammer!** " Luke then slammed them both into the ground before letting go as he jumped up and ignited his hands with Haki once more.

Just as they were charging their fists with their respective magics, Luke activated conqueror's Haki. ' **HIT SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!** ' His order was, as the two dumbly hit each other in the face, "Makes this even easier.." Luke pulled his arms back. " **Gum Gum: Hawk GATTLING!** " He had shot his arms forward in rapid form and high speed with Armament formed around his hands, making the hits even more effective.

Luke landed on the ground, "That settles that." he said as he turned to see Lucy run up the stairway to the place they were at. "Hey, Lucy! We finished the guys right when you came." He said as he saw her panting heavily, "L-LUKE! LOOK OUT!" she screamed as she saw the one who tried to sneak from the bushes before smashed Luke's head back into his shirt.

Lucy screamed when she saw the sight, Natsu ran over to see it as well and widened his eyes in shock. "L-Luke.. He was our friend.." Natsu fell to his knees, but then they both shouted in shock as they saw Luke's head pop out and knock the guy back.

"Ow.. Man.. That hurt." Luke scratched the back of his head as he put his Straw Hat back on. "H-HUH?! HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?!" The man who hit him questioned, "Oh, that? It's 'cause I'm made of Rubber. See?" Luke pulled his cheek out far beyond the extent of a normal human.

"WHA~?!" The guy backed away a bit, "Now.. If you've got a fist to strike someone with.. It's not to be used to be used for threats.. It's supposed to be used for serious reasons.. To fight like a man.." Luke said as his hat overshadowed his eyes. "I'll show you a treat.." He ignited his right fist with armament, " **Gum Gum: Hawk PISTOL!** " Luke threw his fist straight into the man's stomach.

"That's how a fist should be used.." Luke said, Natsu and Happy looking toward him with starry eyes. Luke walked away from the scene as the man he had punched had fallen to the ground. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" Natsu shouted, "Wait, your made of rubber?" Lucy asked, confused, "Yeah.. I don't think it's that surprising." Luke said as he spun his arm like a spinner.

* * *

Luke and the rest had quickly returned to the guild hall after the job, and Natsu was overly hungry. Lucy was pacing back in forth behind the table, "What's up, Luce?" Luke asked, "I need that award money from the Ms. Fairy Tail Pageant, but.. With Mirajane _and_ Erza competing, I don't think I can win." Lucy explained.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you can win! Here, take this hat.. Whenever you feel better, you can give it back.. But I see you need it now." Luke put his straw hat on her head, which made her blush a bit. Natsu then smiled as he turned, "Gyo Bwet Wem Bwucy!" his words were muffled from the food in his mouth as he gave her a thumbs up.

"I think it's about to start, you better get going!" Luke said as he pushed her to the backstage. Luke then jumped off the stage as the lights went out, the stagelight pointing towards a teen standing in the center, with a dirty blonde for a hair color.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen!" He shouted into the Microphone, getting everyone's attention. "My name is Max Alors, and I will be your host for this years.. MISS FAIRY TAIL PAGEANT!" The crowd cheered crazy loud, Natsu explained to Luke that they were just excited for free sight of boobs. Luke sighed, "I bet my Dad would be plenty excited to be here.." he said as he looked to the sky.

* * *

Laxus walked toward the alter of the Church, Kardia Cathedral, with a sinister grin on his face. "I guess the Thunder Legion is coming back.. Well, I guess my fun can begin!" Laxus turned around and looked to the sky, "Gramps.. Prepare to lose that seat, I _will_ be Guild Master.."

"..even if it means goodbye to Magnolia." Laxus said as he walked out of the Church, beginning to make his way toward the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.. very slowly.. with a much sinister laugh.

* * *

 **Lightning and Fire, a battle of Two disasters. What could possibly happen in the beginning of True Terror?**

 **Next Chapter of Fairy Tail..**

 **Mugiwara Arc  
Next Chapter - Incoming! The Thunder Legion!**

* * *

"Next time on Fairy Tail! The Ms. Fairy Tail Pageant Ends written in Stone!" Happy says in panic.

 _Everyone turns in shock as the 8 Woman who are best known in Fairy Tail are turned to stone. Natsu stands up and growls as he looks toward this mess. He turns around to see three.._

 _Evergreen, known for her Secondary Magic of turning those she looks at to stone,_

 _Bickslow, who has his "Babies" as Magical support, and attack strategies,_

 _and Freed Justine, the second-in command of the Thunder Legion who holds enchantment magic to his very will._

"Damn it! Lucy and all the others are frozen and the Thunder Legion's just laughing it off!" Natsu growled.

 _Luke stood on the roof of the Fairy Tail guildhall, he placed the Straw Hat on his head and held it there as the wind blew by. Sitting in a chair, was Laxus, sparking up with lightning as his Magic power rose. Natsu punched into his fist as he gained an aura of fire, Gajeel gaining a green aura._

"Alright, I'm All Fired Up Now!" Natsu shouted.


	3. Lost Bolt Chapter: 3

**The New World.. A Land full of adventure, the seas all marked with great tales from great pirates. On the final end of that line is the Grand Treasure of the One Piece. Now it's the turn of the new Gum Gum Fruit User, Monkey D. Luke, to find the Legendary Treasure and become Pirate King.**

 **Although, his training on the Island of Zou ends with one final test.. A new world, where he can find himself a new set of friends in a place he'd never dreamed of. Will he prevail in this final test? Or will he come crashing down?**

"I'm gonna become.. The Pirate King!"

* * *

 **Just to say.. If you wanna imagine a voice for Luke and Lucas.. To fit with Luke, I'd prefer you'd imagine for an English voice, Vic Mignogna (Kid Obito Voice). For a Japanese voice, give him Yuuko Sanpei.**

 **For Lucas, I'd give him Hochu Otsuka for Japanese, and for English, Travis Willingham (yes, he's gonna have Ace's voice.). For his teen years, (which I'll do chapters on later) Japanese voice will be Tetsuya Kakihara, while for English, Eric Vale.**

* * *

"..with our eighth, and final entry for the Ms. Fairy Tail Pageant.. We have, the beautiful and newest blonde member of Fairy Tail, Lucy He~" Max was about to reveal her whole name, but Lucy jumped in and covered his mouth.

"No! No! No! I wouldn't want them trying to vote for me just because they know who my Dad is.." Lucy said as she stepped forward to the crowd. "Well, me and my Celestial Spirits are gonna do a cheer for you!" Lucy explained what she was gonna do as she reached for her keys.

"Wait!" A green dressed girl with Ginger hair walked forward, she had glasses on her eyes with a singular pony tail that goes upward. "Wha~?! Who are you~" Lucy had stopped completely when the girl pulled off her glasses and her eyes glew, Lucy had then turned to stone as Luke's hat blew off her head just in time.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail  
Mugiwara Arc**

 **(Three Dragons Phase Opening) - Play Song [Toumei Datta Sekai (English Fandub by DragonWorld)]**

 **[Instrumental (Woah~ Oh oh! Woah~ Woah~ Woah oh oh! x2] - The Straw Hat lied on the table. A hand had soon grabbed it and placed it on a mop haired head, Monkey D. Luffy's. Luffy had walked up to his friends, then it flashed to Luke walking up to the Fairy Tail Guildhall.**

 **[What Is It That I Really Lost? The Day, I Fell Off My Path..?!] - Luke walked forward, looking up as he began to remember his Grandpa's journeys from his Dad's words.**

 **[..and What I Can I Really Learn.. From.. It..?!] - A spiky blonde haired teen, Laxus Dreyar, sat on the stairway to the stage of the Cathedral, remembering as he was a child with Makarov as he looked up.**

 **[All in the Past.. Is Just A Phrase.. That I Learned..] - The Spiky Blonde stood up, three standing behind him as thunder fell. The blonde stepped forward and rose a smirk.**

 **[Finding the Light.. Is All That I.. Can Do.. For Now..!] - The Town of Magnolia was filled with magic bursts. Erza stood and lead her sword forward, the other members of Fairy Tail giving battle cries as response.**

 **[Saying Goodbye..! To.. My Fears.. Fin~ally, I get the Chance!] - Natsu punched back at Laxus with a fiery fist, landing on the ground. Natsu then jumped back and powered up a roar attack. Gajeel jumped off his shoulder and launched a club attack with his arm.**

 **[To move ahead of all.. The Pain!] - A ginger haired female had opened her eyes and Elfman in front of her had turned to stone. She kicked the frozen opponent back and jumped to dodge a flying sword.**

 **[Coming to~ My Own Senses.. Fin~ally, the Pain will END!** **] - Erza had charged forward and thrusted her sword forward, but missed the ginger girl as she swiftly spun to dodge.**

 **[Looking up to our own Hopes.. ONCE AGAIN! (Woah~ Oh oh! Woah~ Woah~ Woah Oh Oh!)] - The man known as Laxus had his upper clothing completely torn off as he stood tall with his muscles burst out more. Luke landed on the ground, wearing a black cloak, sleeves rolled up, with red cloth straps wrapped around the V neck. As he looked up, the outlines of his skin glew bright pink with steam emerging.**

 **[ONCE AGAIN..! (Woah~ Oh oh! Woah~ Woah~ Woah Oh Oh!] - Luke stood and his fists turned to black colored steel, the two standing charging toward each other at immense speed and clashing. The Colors smoothing out to make it seem as if it was a painting.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Mugiwara Arc  
Chapter - Incoming! The Thunder Legion!**

"Last Time on Fairy Tail, we had our, COOLEST, first mission with our newest member, Monkey D. Luke!" Happy screamed in excitement.

 _Luke, Natsu and Lucy looked toward the Town of Lanzia, a town known for its fame and fortune due to business. Luke shouted to the sky impatiently, Lucy looking at the Job Request._

"Man, he totally beat down on those beefed up guys" Natsu said, fired up. "He sure did, Natsu, did you see how he glew pink though?" Happy said, "He wasn't glowing, it was just reflected heat.. He was steaming like crazy." Lucy said. "But I only got 20% of the money.."

 _Lucy had fake tears appear as she formed her pouting face._

"Forget that!" Natsu said, "You didn't see all the action that Luke did?! IT WAS AWESOME!" he said as the scene played.

 _" **Gear Second!** " Luke said as he was in the air right behind the guy, " **Gum Gum: Jet Pistol!** " he threw his fist forward at bullet speed, knocking down the huge opponent from the back of his head. Luke landed on the ground and turned as the other two tried to stomp on him. Luke then faded in a blur and was in the air in front of them._

 _" **Gum Gum: STAMP GATTLING!** " He kicked at them in immense speed at rapid force as they were unable to counter. Natsu watched in awe as Luke easily took the three out, Luke then landed on the ground and stood tall, "Wait, Natsu.. It's not over." Luke could sense with his Haki that someone else was here._

 _" **Armament Haki: ARM!** " His left arm turned to black steel, he turned to the left as his eyes lit red, " **Gum Gum: Red Hawk!** " he threw his fist forward as it lit itself ablaze when he dragged it along the ground, lighting it. The big man that jumped out had been hit in the stomach and sent flying back into the bush._

"I saw it just fine Natsu." Lucy sighed.

* * *

"What the?! Guys?!" Luke said as he stood up, his eyes flickering red as his Sensory Haki activated. Everyone turns in shock as the 8 Woman who are best known in Fairy Tail are turned to stone. Natsu stands up and growls as he looks toward this mess. He turns around to see three..

Evergreen, known for her Secondary Magic of turning those she looks at to stone,

Bickslow, who has his "Babies" as Magical support, and attack strategies,

and Freed Justine, the second-in command of the Thunder Legion who holds enchantment magic to his very will.

Freed walked forward, "These fair maidens shall be our hostages.." he said as he opened his eyes to reveal a light yellow brownish color. "..and you can't do anything about it." Evergreen said from the stage, pulling out her fan in front of her face.

Luke stood up as he stretched out his arm to catch his hat, he soon pulled his arm back and put the hat on. "So you're the one that everyone's been talking about.. Your kinda cute." Evergreen said as she began to wave her fan in her face, "You better change them back!" Luke said with an angry face, his eyes seeming to be a lighter grey. "Demanding.. I like that." Evergreen said as she had a smirk on her face.

"If we are to change them back, you must defeat us in battle.." Freed said, "Easiest task I've been given all day!" Luke said as he stomped on the staircase's first step to the stage. "..after finding us." Freed finished his sentence, "Huh? But your right there." Luke deadpanned.

" **..Flash Bolt!** " A bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of Luke and sent magic power flying outward all around him. Luke held onto the hat on his head as he faced this amount of power. "Laxus.." Gray stood up from his chair with a strong glare on his face, as well as everybody except Natsu and Luke, both of them staring at the new encounter.

"Hmph.. The Gang's all here.. I wasn't expecting this.." Laxus smirked, "Especially you.. New guy." Laxus laughed as he looked at an angry Luke. "If you can beat us that easily.. Then show us what your made of.." Laxus challenged, Natsu stood up at the table and wiped off his mouth.

"Gladly!" Natsu said as he jumped toward Laxus with a flame engulfed fist. Laxus lifted his hand and lightning hit the Dragon Slayer and sent him flying backwards. Natsu fell back and immediately hit the ground.

"Damn it, Natsu!" Gray stood, growling at the sight of his friend on the ground.

"That wasn't _manly_ at all!" Elfman said as he was about to charge toward them, but Evergreen had her fan pointed toward Mirajane, three yellow orbs appearing around it. "You wouldn't want your big sis getting hurt, would ya?" Ever asked, Elfman growling at the sight.

* * *

Sitting in front of a floating orb, was none other than Monkey D. Lucas. He had full intention on monitoring how his son had adventured. He was dying to know how far he would grow after his return.

Lucas was pissed, "DAMN IT! ALL THE HOTTIES ARE STUCK IN STONE! The one hottie is covering all the goods!" he slammed his fist into the ground. "Luke, for the love of me, you better beat on that Thunder Head!" Lucas stood, "I'll just have to see what'll happen next.."

His stomach growled, "..after I eat."

* * *

Luke growled, "Change them back, damn it!" Laxus glared at the rubber man standing before him. "Well, you're gonna have to find us and defeat us to do that.. If you can't.. Then these ladies will become my new Ash tray." Laxus threatened, Luke clutched his fist tightly.

"Remember, you're timed.. You've got 3 hours to find and take us down." Bickslow said as he disappeared when his "babies" released steam from their eye beams. "If you can't, the girls will be permanently speechless." Evergreen faded in yellow orbs, and Freed just turned and walked toward the backstage, as he did, he faded away into purple glowing Latin runes.

"Gramps.. Hope you're ready to quit the Masters job.. 'Cause I'm gonna take it soon." Laxus disappeared. "Damn it! We gotta go save the girls!" Elfman ran out first, "Never like to say it, but Big Man On Campus is right!" Wakaba made a run for it.

"Let's get out there!" The other members were soon to follow, but Luke remained. As well as a sitting Makarov who had his head down, and a fallen Natsu, still numb from the magic electricity on his clothes. "Why aren't you going out there?" Makarov asked, "..that Freed guy set a trap.. and I'm not one who's all good about fighting his friends." Luke said.

"What are you talking about? Fighting friends..? You don't mean~?!" Makarov couldn't think straight after Luke nodded. "Damn it, Laxus! When I get out there, I'll show you a thing or two about~" Makarov hit his head on an invisible wall.

"What the hell~?!" He looked up to see runes that said 'Anyone who is a statue or over 80 are not aloud in the Games,' this made Makarov growl. "Meaning what I felt was right." Luke walked forward, he then proceeded to walk through the gate to the Fairy Tail Guildhall.

"Don't worry.. I'll clean up this mess." Luke said, "..I promise." he began to run, "I'll find those guys and show them a thing or two about making hostages!" Makarov stared with a sense of wonder. "That boy.. How can he possibly be so positive?" Makarov asked himself, "Then again.. I asked that question about Natsu and I still can't figure that out." he reminisced as he turned to the pink haired boy on the ground.

* * *

Alzack, Jet, and Droy were both making runs for it throughout town. But just then, they felt a pressure around them that made them stop.

Runes rising around them, and trapping them in a barrier. "What the?! Is this a trap?" Jet and Droy panicked as they looked around to see any escapes. "There is no escaping from my Enchantment." Freed said as he was seen flying above them with rune-formed wings.

"The rule of these runes are that anyone caught inside of a barrier.." Freed frowned, "..must battle until there is only one standing." Freed had a serious expression with eyes filled with sorrow. Deep down he felt bad for his guildmates, but he had sworn to make Laxus' goals become reality. He wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of the Thunder God Tribe.

"Battle..?!" Jet had a shocked face, "..until only one is standing?!" Droy finished. Behind them, Alzack was conflicted. He had no idea what he must do. All he could think about was saving Bisca. Thunder God Tribe? Laxus? They aren't going to stand in the way of him saving Fairy Tail.. No.. _HIS_ Bisca.

"Fine." Alzack said, which made the guildmates in front of him look at him like he was crazy. "WHAT?!" Jet stepped back a bit as he saw Alzack was serious as he pulled out his duel pistols. "Fine then." Jet jumped forward and begin speeding up, but just when he was in front of him, he was impacted by a strong bullet made of iron.

"Shot 1: Tetsu no Dangan. ( **Iron Bullet**.)" Alzack said, looking up with a serious face that was conflicted with despair and rage. "I _WILL_ SAVE BISCA...!" Alzack shouted out as a war cry.

* * *

 **A great battle.. Battle Of Fairy Tail.. Is now beginning. How will this possibly go from wrong to right? A new challenge for Fairy Tail to overcome.**

* * *

To Be Continued..

* * *

 **Next Chapter of Fairy Tail..**

 **Mugiwara Arc  
Next Chapter - The End Game is A War!**

* * *

 **Play Song [WE GO! - Hiroshi Kitadani (Instrumental)]**

"Next time on Fairy Tail! Laxus makes everyone in Fairy Tail fight to save the lives of the girls in stone!" Happy says in panic.

 _Alzack pulls out his guns, spinning them as he constantly fired bullets at other members of Fairy Tail. He was outraged, it was seen on his face. But then Natsu was punching the invisible wall in front of him._

"Damn it Freed! Why the hell can't I go out there!"

 _Luke stood on the roof of the Fairy Tail guildhall, he placed the Straw Hat on his head and held it there as the wind blew by. Sitting in a chair, was Laxus, sparking up with lightning as his Magic power rose. Natsu punched into his fist as he gained an aura of fire, Gajeel gaining a green aura._

"Alright, I'm All Fired Up Now!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

 ** _Jikai.. The End Game Is A War!_**

"Where's all the fish?!" Happy asked in shock, "I'm filled up now!" Natsu and Luke said as Happy cried in reply.


	4. Lost Bolt Chapter: 4

**The New World.. A Land full of adventure, the seas all marked with great tales from great pirates. On the final end of that line is the Grand Treasure of the One Piece. Now it's the turn of the new Gum Gum Fruit User, Monkey D. Luke, to find the Legendary Treasure and become Pirate King.**

 **Although, his training on the Island of Zou ends with one final test.. A new world, where he can find himself a new set of friends in a place he'd never dreamed of. Will he prevail in this final test? Or will he come crashing down?**

"I'm gonna become.. The Pirate King!"

* * *

 **Just to say.. If you wanna imagine a voice for Luke and Lucas.. To fit with Luke, I'd prefer you'd imagine for an English voice, Vic Mignogna (Kid Obito Voice). For a Japanese voice, give him Yuuko Sanpei.**

 **For Lucas, I'd give him Hochu Otsuka for Japanese, and for English, Travis Willingham (yes, he's gonna have Ace's voice.). For his teen years, (which I'll do chapters on later) Japanese voice will be Tetsuya Kakihara, while for English, Eric Vale.**

* * *

Jet and Droy were jumping to dodge bullets from Alzack's duel pistols. "Come on man!" Jet said as he kicked up dust toward the gunner. "We've been guildmates for years now!" Droy said as he threw out his Battle Plant seeds. Alzack growled, "So has Bisca.. I have to save her.."

He pointed his guns forward, he was losing it all. He didn't want to lose the love of his life.. His reason for living, his motivation to keep moving forward. Jet and Droy could see it, the loss of Bisca was driving him crazy. "Look man, just calm down and we~" Droy was shot through the arm and he fell to the ground.

"Suimin no Dangan. ( **Sleeping Bullet.** )" Alzack looked toward Jet with a serious expression. "I don't want to hurt you.. But you leave me with no choice.." Jet began to gain an aura of wind, "Max Speed!" Alzack had readied his guns as he watched Jet run around him, watching his feet. " **Guns Magic: Tornado SHOT!** " He fired his gun at both of Jet's feet, causing him to fall over and slam to the ground, face first.

' _Sorry, Jet.. But I've got a job to do.. As a Fairy Tail Wizard._ ' Alzack walked forward slowly as the runes faded.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail  
Mugiwara Arc**

 **(Three Dragons Phase Opening) - Play Song [Toumei Datta Sekai (English Fandub by DragonWorld)]**

 **[Instrumental (Woah~ Oh oh! Woah~ Woah~ Woah oh oh! x2] - The Straw Hat lied on the table. A hand had soon grabbed it and placed it on a mop haired head, Monkey D. Luffy's. Luffy had walked up to his friends, then it flashed to Luke walking up to the Fairy Tail Guildhall.**

 **[What Is It That I Really Lost? The Day, I Fell Off My Path..?!] - Luke walked forward, looking up as he began to remember his Grandpa's journeys from his Dad's words.**

 **[..and What I Can I Really Learn.. From.. It..?!] - A spiky blonde haired teen, Laxus Dreyar, sat on the stairway to the stage of the Cathedral, remembering as he was a child with Makarov as he looked up.**

 **[All in the Past.. Is Just A Phrase.. That I Learned..] - The Spiky Blonde stood up, three standing behind him as thunder fell. The blonde stepped forward and rose a smirk.**

 **[Finding the Light.. Is All That I.. Can Do.. For Now..!] - The Town of Magnolia was filled with magic bursts. Erza stood and lead her sword forward, the other members of Fairy Tail giving battle cries as response.**

 **[Saying Goodbye..! To.. My Fears.. Fin~ally, I get the Chance!] - Natsu punched back at Laxus with a fiery fist, landing on the ground. Natsu then jumped back and powered up a roar attack. Gajeel jumped off his shoulder and launched a club attack with his arm.**

 **[To move ahead of all.. The Pain!] - A ginger haired female had opened her eyes and Elfman in front of her had turned to stone. She kicked the frozen opponent back and jumped to dodge a flying sword.**

 **[Coming to~ My Own Senses.. Fin~ally, the Pain will END!** **] - Erza had charged forward and thrusted her sword forward, but missed the ginger girl as she swiftly spun to dodge.**

 **[Looking up to our own Hopes.. ONCE AGAIN! (Woah~ Oh oh! Woah~ Woah~ Woah Oh Oh!)] - The man known as Laxus had his upper clothing completely torn off as he stood tall with his muscles burst out more. Luke landed on the ground, wearing a black cloak, sleeves rolled up, with red cloth straps wrapped around the V neck. As he looked up, the outlines of his skin glew bright pink with steam emerging.**

 **[ONCE AGAIN..! (Woah~ Oh oh! Woah~ Woah~ Woah Oh Oh!] - Luke stood and his fists turned to black colored steel, the two standing charging toward each other at immense speed and clashing. The Colors smoothing out to make it seem as if it was a painting.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Mugiwara Arc  
Chapter - Incoming! The Thunder Legion!**

"Last time on Fairy Tail.." Happy started.

* * *

 _"What the?! Guys?!" Luke said as he stood up, his eyes flickering red as his Sensory Haki activated. Everyone turns in shock as the 8 Woman who are best known in Fairy Tail are turned to stone. Natsu stands up and growls as he looks toward this mess. He turns around to see three.._

 _Evergreen, known for her Secondary Magic of turning those she looks at to stone,_

 _Bickslow, who has his "Babies" as Magical support, and attack strategies,_

 _and Freed Justine, the second-in command of the Thunder Legion who holds enchantment magic to his very will._

"Damn Laxus! He made everyone turn to stone with his Thunder Legion.." Natsu growled as he stated that.

 _" **..Flash Bolt!** " A bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of Luke and sent magic power flying outward all around him. Luke held onto the hat on his head as he faced this amount of power. "Laxus.." Gray stood up from his chair with a strong glare on his face, as well as everybody except Natsu and Luke, both of them staring at the new encounter._

 _"Hmph.. The Gang's all here.. I wasn't expecting this.." Laxus smirked, "Especially you.. New guy." Laxus laughed as he looked at an angry Luke. "If you can beat us that easily.. Then show us what your made of.." Laxus challenged, Natsu stood up at the table and wiped off his mouth._

 _Lucas was pissed, "DAMN IT! ALL THE HOTTIES ARE STUCK IN STONE! The one hottie is covering all the goods!" he slammed his fist into the ground. "Luke, for the love of me, you better beat on that Thunder Head!" Lucas stood, "I'll just have to see what'll happen next.."_

"Now he's playing games with us.. This bastard is going down!" Luke shouted. "HELL YEAH!" Natsu shouted in reply.

 _"What are you talking about? Fighting friends..? You don't mean~?!" Makarov couldn't think straight after Luke nodded. "Damn it, Laxus! When I get out there, I'll show you a thing or two about~" Makarov hit his head on an invisible wall._

 _"What the hell~?!" He looked up to see runes that said 'Anyone who is a statue or over 80 are not aloud in the Games,' this made Makarov growl. "Meaning what I felt was right." Luke walked forward, he then proceeded to walk through the gate to the Fairy Tail Guildhall._

 _"Battle..?!" Jet had a shocked face, "..until only one is standing?!" Droy finished. Behind them, Alzack was conflicted. He had no idea what he must do. All he could think about was saving Bisca. Thunder God Tribe? Laxus? They aren't going to stand in the way of him saving Fairy Tail.. No.._ HIS _Bisca._

 _"Shot 1: Tetsu no Dangan. ( **Iron Bullet**.)" Alzack said, looking up with a serious face that was conflicted with despair and rage. "I WILL SAVE BISCA...!" Alzack shouted out as a war cry._

"Why am I a statue?!" Lucy asked, "Because you were taking up so much screen time we wasted all our food money." Happy said, "DAMN CAT..!" Lucy shrieked.

* * *

Luke made haste to get onto the Guild roof. He had to watch over what everyone was doing. He had a way, he could just use his Haki.

Haki had been put into the three ways.

1: Busoshoku (Conqueror's Color)

2: Haoshoku (Armor's Color)

3: Kenbushoku (Eye's Color)

Kenbu and Haoshoku were very easy for Luke to learn, but he still doesn't have complete control of Busoshoku. Luke had used Kenbushoku Haki to find out where everyone was, he had gained track of Alzack and Gray quickly. Although, he was looking for the guy who was screaming about being a Real man at that moment.

* * *

Alzack was running through the streets of Magnolia. It was clear and quiet.. Too quiet. He then stopped for a moment to survey the area.

The Gunner took hold of his weapons and began to look around. "Someone else wants to play a game with me, huh?" Alzack spun his gun and pointed it behind his head. "I don't like how it's going so far.." He said as he pulled the trigger, " **Guns Magic: Spark Shot.** " the bullet zipped like lightning and flew straight into the chest of the person in the alleyway.

* * *

Gray was running swiftly through the streets of Magnolia. Soon, he had found himself a dead end. "Yo." He heard a voice, which he turned quick to see that it was one of Bickslow's Tiki "Baby" Minions.

Another popped up, "Sup, Gray." they both fired Ethernano beams at Gray. The Ice Make wizard quickly jumped back to dodge the attack. Although, his dodge had made it so the beams hit the wall of a store, which he had jumped into and slid along the floor.

"Well then.. I guess the Ice Maker is finally making a move." Bickslow said, floating up above. "Bickslow! Get down here and fight me like a man!" Gray said as he prepared an Ice Make attack. " **Ice Make: Lance!** " He sent forward a barrage of ice blades. Although, the attack had only managed to attack some of his Babies.

"Damn pests.. I guess I'll just freeze 'em all!" Gray punched the side of his fist into his hand and then forced out icy aura to freeze up the entire building. Gray smirked and jumped toward Bickslow, throwing his fist forward.

Although, it just had hit a manikin that was flowing mid-air, with four others behind it. "That's too bad for you.." Bickslow said, as the five manikins fired Enthernano blasts to knock him back. "Even if you freeze the bodies my babies had before, their souls will be able to find new ones."

* * *

Elfman was making tracks, he couldn't let it happen. He already lost Lisanna. He couldn't lose Mirajane. She's all he had left, she was everything. This couldn't happen to him, he didn't deserve this. Fairy Tail didn't deserve this. His family sure as hell didn't!

"REAL MAN! REAL MAN! REAL MAN!" Elfman shouted at the top of his voice as he charged. His arm changed into an Iron Beast arm, he then threw it forward and punched away all of the golden sparks shot at him.

"EVERGREEN!" Elfman glared at the female mage in front of him, his eyes filled with hatred and rage. He charged forward even faster, sending a punch forward, although it was caught by Evergreen's fan.

" **Fairy Magic: Fliora!** " She pointed her finger forward and from behind her, a large magic orb flew forward and crashed into Elfman's chest. "GAAAHHH!" Once it exploded, Elfman was sent flying back, his already torn up jacket being ripped apart. Left behind was his tank top alone and pants.

"A Real man.. Can stand and fight when he has to." Elfman said as he stood up, golden ethernano completely manifesting his body.

* * *

Two men had walked into Magnolia, both of them carrying Fairy Tail symbols. The one with green hair on his right forhead, and the blonde on his left ankle's side.

"Finally.. We're back from that mission." The green man said. His hair was short, with it all leaned back from his head except three bangs. He wore a black vest over a white T-shirt and had, at his side in the belt strap on the left side of his black jeans, three swords. Also to be seen was the fact that his left eye carried a scar, his right eye being open while he couldn't open that eye. He wore black boots that had dark blue string to make laces.

"It was all your fault we took so long.." The blonde haired one growled. His hair was long, having it completely cover up the right eye. He also had a strip of hair going downward from the bottom of his lips, and then it spread outward along the bottom of his chin. He wore a suit that was black with gold buttons on the top piece. The black piece having yellow highlights. His shoes were a simple pair of black tuxedo fit shoes. Under the top piece, he had a yellow suit shirt and a black tie to go with it. "Now.. to return to our guild's hot babes."

"Damn it, your the reason we took so long! You looked at every woman you could find at the inn, you perverted cook!" The green haired man growled, "Moss Head! You just don't understand how woman can purify this world!" the blonde shot back.

The swordsman grabbed the hilt of his center sword, while the blonde stepped back a step and his feet lighted up with fire ethernano. " **Diablo Jumbe..** " The blonde said, preparing an attack, " **Three Sword-Style.. (Santoryuu..)** " now the green haired man wielded all three of his swords, one in his mouth, of course.

" **Collier Strike!** " Fire surrounded the blonde as he flew forward, " **Demon Cut! (Onigiri!)** " the green haired man seemingly flew forward and his made an attack.

* * *

Everyone stopped when they saw an explosion of fire and wind fly out. Makarov had been brought to tears, the two boys he had met upon the arrival of Erza had finally returned. "Sanji.. Zoro.." Makarov smirked, "Our currently strongest weapons are all out on the battlefield.."

"If what Natsu is telling me is correct.. Then Luke is a strong point.. Together with Sanji and Zoro.. Laxus should be defeated." Makarov clutched his fist, "..you boys are the only ones left to defeat him.." he sighed, "Please, don't let Laxus do this."

* * *

 **A great battle.. Battle Of Fairy Tail.. Is now beginning. How will this possibly go from wrong to right? A new challenge for Fairy Tail to overcome.**

* * *

To Be Continued..

* * *

 **Next Chapter of Fairy Tail..**

 **Mugiwara Arc  
Next Chapter - A REAL MAN's Qualities! Elfman vs Evergreen!**

* * *

 **Play Song [WE GO! - Hiroshi Kitadani (Instrumental)]**

"Next time on Fairy Tail! Elfman is the first to make head, as he finds Evergreen of the Thunder Legion!" Happy shouts loud with excitement.

 _Elfman ran up to see Evergreen standing there, all ready for combat. He shouts a battle cry as his Takeover begins. He charged forward and threw his fist forward many times. Although, he was pushed back by her every time she tried using her stone eyes. Elfman was sent flying into the flower shop._

"Apparently, Laxus likes sitting creepily in churches.." Happy whispered in fear, Natsu replied with, "Mmhmm.."

 _Laxus was still waiting at the Kardia Cathedral, waiting for his first challenger. Makarov had gained wide eyes as he saw the numbers of the runes at the Fairy Tail Guildhall gate drop at unbelievable speeds. Walking toward the town of Magnolia was a man in a black cloak, the mysterious Wizard of Fairy Tail, Mystogan. He, Sanji, Zoro, and Luke were the only Fairy Tail members left._

"Meanwhile! Sanji and Zoro finally begin to join the hunt for Laxus!" Erza said, "Wait.. How are you here?!" Natsu asked, "Huh?" Erza responded.

 _Sanji's aura flared up with heat, Zoro growling as got into battle state with his swords. Meanwhile, Erza had looked to her hands to see that she was free. Makarov pointed out to the door, Erza nodding as she ran out. Erza began running past all the fallen members of Fairy Tail. Sanji had then kicked back Bickslow, landing on the ground swift as the puppet master flew back._

 _Zoro stood and glared at Freed, who had carried his sword, prepared for battle._

"Alright, I'm All Fired Up Now!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

 ** _Jikai.. Elfman vs Evergreen!_**

"Where's all the fish?!" Happy asked in shock, "I'm filled up now!" Natsu and Luke said as Happy cried in reply.


	5. Lost Bolt Chapter: 5

Rosario One Piece takes place before this story.. So.. Luke is 19 at this moment.. After Tenrou, he'll be 22 (Technically 26).. You'll find out how later. For now.. Just sit back and enjoy..

* * *

 **The New World.. A Land full of adventure, the seas all mark tales from great pirates. On the final end of that line is the Grand Treasure of the One Piece. Now it's the turn of the new Gum Gum Fruit User, Monkey D. Luke, to find the Legendary Treasure and become Pirate King.**

 **Although, his training on the Island of Zou ends with one final test.. A new world, where he can find himself a new set of friends in a place he'd never dreamed of. Will he prevail in this final test? Or will he come crashing down?**

"I'm gonna become.. The Pirate King!"

* * *

 **Just to say.. If you wanna imagine a voice for Luke and Lucas.. To fit with Luke, I'd prefer you'd imagine for an English voice, Vic Mignogna (Kid Obito Voice). For a Japanese voice, give him Yuuko Sanpei.**

 **For Lucas, I'd give him Hochu Otsuka for Japanese, and for English, Travis Willingham (yes, he's gonna have Ace's voice.). For his teen years, (which I'll do chapters on later) Japanese voice will be Tetsuya Kakihara, while for English, Eric Vale.**

 **Earthland Zoro.. Well, the same japanese voice. Although, for English, change him to Benjamin Diskin. His magic will be of Wind. (Yes, he'll have the same Element as Erigor, except better kind.)**

 **Earthland Sanji.. Same Japanese Voice, of course. Although, for the English he'll have Alejandro Saab. (Yes, I'm having KaggyFilms voice Sanji.) As for his magic, it's a special kind of Magic, a combination of Regulus and Fire, (he got it from Loke, so yes, he knew his secret.)**

* * *

Elfman ran up to see Evergreen standing there, all ready for combat. He shouts a battle cry as his Takeover begins. He charged forward and threw his fist forward many times. Although, he was pushed back by her every time she tried using her stone eyes. Elfman was sent flying into the flower shop.

"Damn it!" Elfman screams inside the flower shop. Rose petals flew by as they nearly all reached Evergreen's face, she blushed a bit, but covered it with the fan. "Oh, are these for me? You shouldn't have.." Evergreen said as she giggled.

"Well, if you liked those.. You're gonna _love_ the next gift." Elfman walked out of the flower shop wearing a bouquet wrapping as a blindfold.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail  
Mugiwara Arc**

 **(Three Dragons Phase Opening) - Play Song [Toumei Datta Sekai (English Fandub by DragonWorld)]**

 **[Instrumental (Woah~ Oh oh! Woah~ Woah~ Woah oh oh! x2] - The Straw Hat lied on the table. A hand had soon grabbed it and placed it on a mop haired head, Monkey D. Luffy's. Luffy had walked up to his friends, then it flashed to Luke walking up to the Fairy Tail Guildhall.**

 **[What Is It That I Really Lost? The Day, I Fell Off My Path..?!] - Luke walked forward, looking up as he began to remember his Grandpa's journeys from his Dad's words.**

 **[..and What I Can I Really Learn.. From.. It..?!] - A spiky blonde haired teen, Laxus Dreyar, sat on the stairway to the stage of the Cathedral, remembering as he was a child with Makarov as he looked up.**

 **[All in the Past.. Is Just A Phrase.. That I Learned..] - The Spiky Blonde stood up, three standing behind him as thunder fell. The blonde stepped forward and rose a smirk.**

 **[Finding the Light.. Is All That I.. Can Do.. For Now..!] - The Town of Magnolia was filled with magic bursts. Erza stood and lead her sword forward, the other members of Fairy Tail giving battle cries as response.**

 **[Saying Goodbye..! To.. My Fears.. Fin~ally, I get the Chance!] - Natsu punched back at Laxus with a fiery fist, landing on the ground. Natsu then jumped back and powered up a roar attack. Gajeel jumped off his shoulder and launched a club attack with his arm.**

 **[To move ahead of all.. The Pain!] - Zoro stepped forward a bit and held his swords, jumping forward and slashing toward the Green Demon, Freed. Although he missed his target. Sanji kicked Bickslow to the right, Lucy running toward the flying mage and summoned one of her Celestial Spirits, Loke, who flew forward and kicked into Bickslow's stomach. Evergreen smirked and watched as Erza charged forward.**

 **[Coming to~ My Own Senses.. Fin~ally, the Pain will END!** **] - Erza had charged forward and thrusted her sword forward, but missed the ginger girl as she swiftly spun to dodge.**

 **[Looking up to our own Hopes.. ONCE AGAIN! (Woah~ Oh oh! Woah~ Woah~ Woah Oh Oh!)] - The man known as Laxus had his upper clothing completely torn off as he stood tall with his muscles burst out more. Luke landed on the ground, wearing a black cloak, sleeves rolled up, with red cloth straps wrapped around the V neck. As he looked up, the outlines of his skin glew bright pink with steam emerging.**

 **[ONCE AGAIN..! (Woah~ Oh oh! Woah~ Woah~ Woah Oh Oh!] - Luke stood and his fists turned to black colored steel, the two standing charging toward each other at immense speed and clashing. The Colors smoothing out to make it seem as if it was a painting.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Mugiwara Arc  
Chapter - Incoming! The Thunder Legion!**

"Last time on Fairy Tail.." Happy started.

* * *

 _"What the?! Guys?!" Luke said as he stood up, his eyes flickering red as his Sensory Haki activated. Everyone turns in shock as the 8 Woman who are best known in Fairy Tail are turned to stone. Natsu stands up and growls as he looks toward this mess. He turns around to see three.._

 _Evergreen, known for her Secondary Magic of turning those she looks at to stone,_

 _Bickslow, who has his "Babies" as Magical support, and attack strategies,_

 _and Freed Justine, the second-in command of the Thunder Legion who holds enchantment magic to his very will._

"Damn Laxus! He made everyone turn to stone with his Thunder Legion.." Natsu growled as he stated that.

 _" **..Flash Bolt!** " A bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of Luke and sent magic power flying outward all around him. Luke held onto the hat on his head as he faced this amount of power. "Laxus.." Gray stood up from his chair with a strong glare on his face, as well as everybody except Natsu and Luke, both of them staring at the new encounter._

 _"Hmph.. The Gang's all here.. I wasn't expecting this.." Laxus smirked, "Especially you.. New guy." Laxus laughed as he looked at an angry Luke. "If you can beat us that easily.. Then show us what your made of.." Laxus challenged, Natsu stood up at the table and wiped off his mouth._

 _Lucas was pissed, "DAMN IT! ALL THE HOTTIES ARE STUCK IN STONE! The one hottie is covering all the goods!" he slammed his fist into the ground. "Luke, for the love of me, you better beat on that Thunder Head!" Lucas stood, "I'll just have to see what'll happen next.."_

"Now he's playing games with us.. This bastard is going down!" Luke shouted. "HELL YEAH!" Natsu shouted in reply.

 _"What are you talking about? Fighting friends..? You don't mean~?!" Makarov couldn't think straight after Luke nodded. "Damn it, Laxus! When I get out there, I'll show you a thing or two about~" Makarov hit his head on an invisible wall._

 _"What the hell~?!" He looked up to see runes that said 'Anyone who is a statue or over 80 are not aloud in the Games,' this made Makarov growl. "Meaning what I felt was right." Luke walked forward, he then proceeded to walk through the gate to the Fairy Tail Guildhall._

 _"Battle..?!" Jet had a shocked face, "..until only one is standing?!" Droy finished. Behind them, Alzack was conflicted. He had no idea what he must do. All he could think about was saving Bisca. Thunder God Tribe? Laxus? They aren't going to stand in the way of him saving Fairy Tail.. No.._ HIS _Bisca._

 _"Shot 1: Tetsu no Dangan. ( **Iron Bullet**.)" Alzack said, looking up with a serious face that was conflicted with despair and rage. "I WILL SAVE BISCA...!" Alzack shouted out as a war cry._

"Why am I a statue?!" Lucy asked, "Because you were taking up so much screen time we wasted all our food money." Happy said, "DAMN CAT..!" Lucy shrieked.

* * *

 _Luke made haste to get onto the Guild roof. He had to watch over what everyone was doing. He had a way, he could just use his Haki._

 _Haki had been put into the three ways._

 _1: Busoshoku (Armor's Color)_

 _2: Haoshoku (Conqueror's Color)_

 _3: Kenbushoku (Eye's Color)_

 ** _[A/N: I kinda got Hao and Buso mixed up, so don't worry.. It's fixed for the rest of the chapters._**

 _Kenbu and Busoshoku were very easy for Luke to learn, but he still doesn't have complete control of Haoshoku. Luke had used Kenbushoku Haki to find out where everyone was, he had gained track of Alzack and Gray quickly. Although, he was looking for the guy who was screaming about being a Real man at that moment._

"Damn it! Where is everyone?!" Luke shouted in rage, "If I don't tell anyone about this, they'll all..!"

* * *

 _Alzack was running through the streets of Magnolia. It was clear and quiet.. Too quiet. He then stopped for a moment to survey the area._

* * *

 _Gray was running swiftly through the streets of Magnolia. Soon, he had found himself a dead end. "Yo." He heard a voice, which he turned quick to see that it was one of Bickslow's Tiki "Baby" Minions._

 _Another popped up, "Sup, Gray." they both fired Ethernano beams at Gray. The Ice Make wizard quickly jumped back to dodge the attack. Although, his dodge had made it so the beams hit the wall of a store, which he had jumped into and slid along the floor.  
_

"That damn Bickslow! He thinks he's all tough!" Gray said in rage.

* * *

 _Elfman was making tracks, he couldn't let it happen. He already lost Lisanna. He couldn't lose Mirajane. She's all he had left, she was everything. This couldn't happen to him, he didn't deserve this. Fairy Tail didn't deserve this. His family sure as hell didn't!_

 _"REAL MAN! REAL MAN! REAL MAN!" Elfman shouted at the top of his voice as he charged. His arm changed into an Iron Beast arm, he then threw it forward and punched away all of the golden sparks shot at him._

 _"EVERGREEN!" Elfman glared at the female mage in front of him, his eyes filled with hatred and rage. He charged forward even faster, sending a punch forward, although it was caught by Evergreen's fan._

 _" **Fairy Magic: Fliora!** " She pointed her finger forward and from behind her, a large magic orb flew forward and crashed into Elfman's chest. "GAAAHHH!" Once it exploded, Elfman was sent flying back, his already torn up jacket being ripped apart. Left behind was his tank top alone and pants._

 _"A Real man.. Can stand and fight when he has to." Elfman said as he stood up, golden ethernano completely manifesting his body._

"Elfman's trying really hard.." Happy said, in a sad tone. "Don't worry! Elfman's pretty strong, I'm sure he can do it!" Natsu replied.

* * *

 _Two men had walked into Magnolia, both of them carrying Fairy Tail symbols. The one with green hair on his right forhead, and the blonde on his left ankle's side._

 _The swordsman grabbed the hilt of his center sword, while the blonde stepped back a step and his feet lighted up with fire ethernano. " **Diablo Jumbe..** " The blonde said, preparing an attack, " **Three Sword-Style.. (Santoryuu..)** " now the green haired man wielded all three of his swords, one in his mouth, of course._

 _" **Collier Strike!** " Fire surrounded the blonde as he flew forward, " **Demon Cut! (Onigiri!)** " the green haired man seemingly flew forward and his made an attack._

"Looks like two guys arrived just in time!" Natsu said, all fired up.

* * *

 _Everyone stopped when they saw an explosion of fire and wind fly out. Makarov had been brought to tears, the two boys he had met upon the arrival of Erza had finally returned._

 _"If what Natsu is telling me is correct.. Then Luke is a strong point.. Together with Sanji and Zoro.. Laxus should be defeated." Makarov clutched his fist, "..you boys are the only ones left to defeat him.." he sighed, "Please, don't let Laxus do this."_

"Why am I a statue?!" Lucy asked, "Because you were taking up so much screen time we wasted all our food money." Happy said, "DAMN CAT..!" Lucy shrieked.

* * *

Zoro and Sanji were walking toward the guildhall. They walked by to see other guild members bruised and bashed. Sanji gritted his teeth at the sight that even the female members were beaten. "Who the hell did this?!" Sanji growled as flame magic aura flew up around him.

"S..Sanji.." Sanji heard the voice of another guild member, "Huh? Laki!" Sanji ran over to the girl and caught her before she fell. "Damn it! I'm sorry I didn't make it in time to help.." Sanji apologized, "You don't have to.. I-It's just.. I'm really glad to see you.." Laki smiled toward him to reassure him that she wasn't fatally injured.

"So.. What happened?" Zoro asked as he walked forward. Laki looked up and a tear was on her eye, "The other girls were turned to stone.. Laxus is keeping them hostage, while everyone is forced to fight each other to save them." Laki coughed a bit, "He even sent out the Raijinshuu."

Sanji stood in front of her, although his back was facing her, she could feel his aura rising. Soon, it took visual form as flames. Sanji growled as he clutched his fist, "The Raijinshuu, huh?" Sanji growled, "Damn it Bickslow!" he made a heartful charge.

Zoro sighed, "Well.. We'll come back for you whenever you heal." he said as he went to the East. ' _Freed.._ Now _you've committed your_ greatest _sin._ ' Zoro said in his mind as he grabbed the hilt of the first sword, Torryuu Ikken (Sword Style First Blade). ' _Harming_ my _family._ ' Zoro then began to dash forward as well.

Laki smiled, "Good luck.. You two." she then passed out from the overuse of her magic.

* * *

Elfman was walking out of the Flower shop in Beast Soul Mode. " **This is it..** " He said as he charged forward and took a mighty swing at her, which she smirked when she saw the blindfold over his eyes.

"So.. You've used a blindfold to counter my techniques.." Evergreen giggled, "So you're not just a fist for brain idiot.." Evergreen smirked, "..your an idiot that doesn't know his own tactics.." she then prepared an attack.

" **Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!** " Evergreen waved her fan as Fairy Dust appeared all around Elfman, blocking his ability to smell her. As soon as the Beast Soul Mage sneezed, the bombs then exploded. Elfman fell to his knees, then to the ground, fell the beast.

"Even if it's a beast.. All statues are beautiful in a way." Evergreen took off her glasses, ".. **Stone Eyes**.." her eyes glew bright green as Elfman had froze. Stood in his place was a Statue of the same being.

* * *

Luke had then walked into the Guild Hall, much to Natsu and Makarov's surprise. "What the~?! Luke?! What are you still doing here?" Makarov questioned, the rubber boy only kept walking. "I think I got a way to wake 'em up." Luke said, which made them smile, "Really?" Makarov asked, "Yep."

Luke then stopped right in front of the stage, closing his eyes. He sighed as he clutched his fist, the wind around him slowly getting more intense as his hair and clothes rose. Luke opened his eyes and all around him turned blue, the pressure had caused the room to shake around.

Makarov and Natsu both looked at the new member in fear. The pressure of this 'spell' he was using was incredible. Heck, this would've put Gildarts' aura to shame. Makarov widened his eyes seeing that the statues were all cracking. "What the?!" Makarov was surprised to see that the people in stone were now free.

Luke then fell back, "Man.. That took a whole lot out of me..!" he said as he passed out. The girls on the stage had blinked a few times before looking around. "Huh..? Natsu? Master? Where is everyone?" Erza asked, Makarov then stepped forward, "I think that explanations will have to come at another time.. Right now~?!" Makarov had soon fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

"Gramps?!" Natsu ran up, soon the other girls did as well. Cana then looked toward Luke on the ground, who had been completely out of energy. "Do I.. know you from somewhere..?" She asks, which gets Luke's attention, "Hm.. I don't think so.." Luke said, trying to trigger any sudden memories. Mirajane walked up, "Hmm.. You do seem quite familiar.." she speaks up, supporting Cana's claim to a point.

"Well, anyway.. Laxus plans to take everyone in Fairy Tail down to become the new master.. Even with force." Luke explained, which made them all gasp and look with shock. Natsu nodded, "Yep, he even said it himself." Cana sighed, "Well.. Me might as well be happy with the forces we've got." she turned to the rubber boy.

"Alright, new guy.. My name's Cana.. Remember it, 'cause I'll be around a lot." She introduced herself, "Then, my name's Luke, and I'm gonna beat the crap out of anybody who hurts my friends." Luke said as he stood up from the ground. "Are you sure? 'Cause you look like your about to topple over.." Said a drunk Cana, "It's the other way around.." giggled Mirajane, which Luke caught the falling drunk.

The blush that appeared on both of the female wizards' faces wasn't from alcohol or any kind of drink. It was when they looked at Luke more closely at the face that they had suddenly snapped. "Uh, you ok?" Luke asked, "Y-Yeah.." Cana said, scooting over away a bit away from Luke, ' _Chill out, Cana.. Your spoken for.._ ' she muttered to herself inwardly, remembering Laxus.. Laxus..

"We gotta get out there and stop Laxus!" Cana stood up and said, Luke stood, "Best plan I've heard all day!" he said as he was the first to run out, but was quickly grabbed at the shoulder by Erza. "Since your here.. and you know the status of the situation, we're gonna need you at the front lines of our plan." Erza said, "You did well to survive the carnage." she said as she shoved him into her chest, forgetting that she hadn't had armor and was wearing a gothic dress. Erza then noticed that his hair was soft along her breasts, causing her to blush a bit. "ERZA!" Cana and Mirajane then pulled Luke's arms, noticing they stretched out while he hadn't moved at all.

"H-How does that work..?" Levy asked, witnessing this, Lucy sighed, "I wondered that myself the first time I saw it happen." Luke then smiled, "Well, easy, my skin, bones, and muscles are all made of rubber!" he explained to them. Natsu then stood, "Damn.. I wish I could help.." Natsu sighed, "Why can't you?" Lucy asked, "BECAUSE OF THIS DAMN INVISIBLE WALL!"

Natsu kept punching at the camouflauged force field that kept Natsu inside. "My bad.. I would've broken that too.. But I can't use Haoshoku Haki that much." Luke said, laughing sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Haoshoku.. Haki?" Everyone in the room still conscious asked Luke. "Well, Haki is the use of the power inside, every human being has 3 powers.. but only a few can unlock the hidden power, Haoshoku, which means Conqueror's Color."

"Haki is the form of which those powers can be used in complete control.. Although Haoshoku is rare and not normally used." Luke said, looking up to the sky, "I'm pretty much a lucky in that batch." he added. "But.. I know I can beat Laxus.. I will, I promise!" Luke said, he then ran out, his declaration reaching the ears of everyone in the room, even Makarov, who had dropped a tear at his last moment of consciousness. Then they heard in the kitchen, metal clanging.

Gajeel stood up and was revealed to be eating the Kitchen supplies. "Well, I'm filled up." Gajeel said as he stepped out of there, "Gajeel-san! What were you doing eating their kitchen materials like that?!" Juvia growled.

"What, I was hungry.. No one was around, so I decided to help myself." Gajeel said, Levy sighed, and Lucy giggled, "He really is a Dragon Slayer." she muttered to herself, looking at Natsu, who only stood and watched Luke run off.

"Tch.. He can't go alone!" Natsu punched the barrier again, "Why not?" Lucy asked, which made everyone put up a surprised face. "'Cause the Thunder Legion's out there too.. They'll probably try to gang up on him, and beat him to death.. If Laxus is that powerful on his own, there's no telling what he can do when that whole team is there."

Erza growled, "Alright, I'll head out too, then." she ran after her fellow member. Cana sighed, "I thought I just saw a black haired Natsu for a second." she said, which made the others laugh. "What's so bad about me?!" Natsu questioned, "Nothing's bad about you." Mirajane said, Natsu was discouraged when she had laughed with them.

"Happy?" Lucy then noticed Happy sleeping that to the table, which the cat awoke. "Hm? Aye sir!" Happy jumped up, ready to fight. "We need to get out there!" Lucy said, ' _If what Natsu said is true, we need to keep the Thunder Legion busy so that Luke can take out Laxus.._ '

Natsu then spoke up, "Happy, I want you to help out Lucy." he said, Happy then saluted. "AYE SIR!" He grabbed onto Lucy's back and flew right out. "So, Natsu.. How strong is this.. Luke guy?" Cana asked the Dragon Slayer, "Oh, he easily beat 4 Monsters by himself.. I think he could go toe-to-toe with Gildarts at this point." Natsu said.

"GILDARTS?!" Cana said with shock.

* * *

"So.. The Swordsman of the Wind arrives.." Freed asked, standing with clear intent to battle. Zoro grabbed the hilt he held tightly, "Well.. I guess it's time to settle the score.." Freed said, unsheathing his blade.

Zoro had just glared at Freed as the two green haired men had released their auras from their hidden forms.

* * *

 **A great battle.. Battle Of Fairy Tail.. Is now beginning. How will this possibly go from wrong to right? A new challenge for Fairy Tail to overcome.**

* * *

To Be Continued..

* * *

 **Next Chapter of Fairy Tail..**

 **Mugiwara Arc  
Next Chapter - A REAL MAN's Qualities! Elfman vs Evergreen!**

* * *

 **Play Song [WE GO! - Hiroshi Kitadani (Instrumental)]**

"Next time on Fairy Tail! It's every man for themselves as the Battle of Fairy Tail reaches it's Climax!" Happy shouts in joy, the sound of flames igniting going off. "Damn Laxus.. Capturing those poor ladies.." Sanji growled, "Don't worry.. They're free now." Happy deadpanned.

 _Zoro spun his sword as he blocked an attack from Freed's sword. Zoro then threw a lazy slash as he sent a wave of wind that send Freed flying back. Then he had someone a large tornado that stirred up all of the enchantment runes. Zoro jumped into the air as his sword glew a bright green._

"Freed doesn't stand a chance against me.." Zoro said confidently, "I'm second to no one in Swordsmanship."

 _As Gajeel and Natsu battle each other, Makarov falls back. All in the room turn to see if he's alive. Levy then began to skip through pages of her book over and over with her Wind Glasses._

 _As Levy was explaining something, the two Dragon Slayers were struggling to understand. As the other girls made run out of the building still. Although Cana took a chance to grab one of her beers before she followed after Juvia._

"Damn.. I didn't think Evergreen was so skilled in battle.." Erza sighed, "You can do it." Natsu said, Happy held in a laugh.

 _Sanji kicked all of Bickslow's dolls away. His body moved like a bullet as he spun and landed a straightforward kick right into the blast that was about to hit Lucy._

"Alright, I'm All Fired Up Now!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

 ** _Jikai.. The Danzels Awaken!_**

"You ok, Lucy?!" Happy asked with slight concern, "Oh, so _now_ you care about me.." Lucy says in a tone that would make listeners infer that she had lost hope.


End file.
